


What did you just call me?

by Fox_on_the_Ice



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hybrids, M/M, not by much just a few years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_on_the_Ice/pseuds/Fox_on_the_Ice
Summary: “What did you just call me?” Namjoon’s voice was dark as he gripped the steering wheel trying to control his shaking. He turned his hard gaze towards the gorgeous man that was literally shaking now.“I-I’m sorry, is that not what you wished to be called?” the hybrid said slowly.“Of course not! It makes it sound so… weird, it’s like I own you or something.”“But you do…”“No! No I don’t ok?... Look my parents are the ones that bought you. I’m just…the one stuck taking care of you.” Namjoon started the car again and slowly trying to concentrate on the road.“…Then what should I call you?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hello , How ya doing?  
> Thanks for checking out my work, if you like it feel free to let me know by commenting or giving me a kudos...or maybe even both?  
> Also disclaimer: English is not my first language so there might be some grammar mistakes even though I try to proofread everything a couple of times.  
> This work is completed! It took me like three months to get my shit together and finish it. I wanted to post all the chapters at the same time so now you have this.  
> Anyway hope you enjoy

The track came to a halt with the last note being sung beautifuly.

»Ok that was great Jungkook, let's finish up for the day.« Namjoon spoke softly as he looked at the younger performer, smiling,

»Alright hyung...same time on Tuesday?« He smiled and started gatering his things.

»Of course, if anything comes up, and I mean anything, call me alright?«

»Will do, oh and  by the way happy birthday. I kinda forgot to say it before.« Jungkook spoke with one foot out the door already. Namjoon smiled and mumbled a thanks.

 

Yes, it really was Namjoon's 26 birthday today. Even though he should be exited there was one thing that killed his mood. His parents. Ever since he canceled his contract with BigHit entertainment things have kinda been up in the air with them. They were not very pleased that he gave up on such a stable job position. Once he said he wished to open his own recording studio they were all but happy for him. Now, 2 years later he has made a name for himself as a top music producer as well as a very successful business man. About a year ago his parents became “supportive” again. Namjoon knew they only wanted what was best for him, but sometimes they went a little overboard.

 

They told him to swing by their house (house? more like mansion) after he’s finished for the day. He noticed that he was dragging his feet, not really wanting to leave the safety of his studio. He pulled out his phone and stared at the screen. No calls (thankfully) yet, but there was a message from his mother asking him what he wanted for dinner. It was from almost 2 hours ago…ups? Oh well, he was sure he would like it anyway, after all they did have a fantastic chef that worked for them.

He typed a quick message letting them know he’s on his way. He waved good bye to the receptionist and entered the parking garage. He had about 30 minutes of driving ahead of him and the sooner he hit the road the less traffic he would have. Turning on the car radio he blocked out everything, trying to mentally prepare himself for the next 2 hours or so. He already knew what he was getting, it has been the same for the past few years, a gift certificate to the most prestigious and high-end restaurant in Seoul for two.

 It was his parent’s not so subtle way of telling him to settle down and marry a nice rich girl and maybe have a kid or two. Now here’s where things get complicated. Of course, Namjoon wants to get married and have kids someday but he is far too busy for it right now. The last time he went out on a date was months ago. He got a message from his assistant every 5 minutes and let’s just say his date did not appreciate it and his partner for the night was once again his right hand.

 

He was sure Hoseok and Yoongi hyung would be more then glad to use his gift again this year, making it the perfect way to spend their anniversary. He envied them, he wishes he could have what they do but sadly, he is currently married to his job instead of an actual human being.

Before he knew it, he pulled up at his parents’ driveway and parked the car. He took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. A well-dressed man opened the door and slightly bowed, moving aside to let Namjoon in. He smiled at the butler and slowly followed him inside the house. He was lead straight to the dining room where his parents were both sitting with large smiles on their faces. His mother stood up first and gave him a slight hug, standing on her tippy toes so she could reach around his shoulders. The taller smiled and returned the hug. It was over all too fast as his father reached out his hand for his son to shake. He shook his hand before he was (surprisingly) pulled in to a one-handed hug as well.

“Happy birthday Namjoon! It’s good to see you honey. You look well, I was worried you would forget to feed yourself with all the work you have.” His mother spoke and slightly giggled at her own words.

“Yah, my assistant takes care of that, if it weren’t for him, I would probably be in a hospital right now for malnutrition and dehydration.” Namjoon retorted smiling awkwardly. He really wished he was joking but Jimin was a life saver. He can’t even count how many times he was kicked out of the office by the smaller male to go home and actually get some sleep. His father gave him a disgruntled look while his mother just looked worried.

“Well, I hope you pay him well for basically babysitting you. Seriously Namjoon you’re a grown man it’s time you started taking care of yourself.” Of course, it hasn’t even been 10 minutes and he was already being bitched at for his lifestyle. But… he did not come here to fight to he just gritted his teeth and agreed.

 

A server interrupted the tense moment letting them know that dinner will be served soon. They all sat down, the little “argument” forgotten. The next few minutes were filled with mindless talks about Namjoon’s job and (to his dismay) his love life. Just like he expected his parents weren’t happy with his bachelor lifestyle.

# ┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅

The food was phenomenal (no surprise there) and now, with a full stomach, the three of them are sitting in the living room sipping tea like the fanciest of British society ladies.

“Well son, I believe we’ve waited long enough to give you your present, I’m sure you will be able to appreciate it, we did spend a lot of money on it.” Namjoon rolled his eyes. He has heard this speech every year. He looked from his mother to his father waiting for one of them to pull out an envelope. When neither of them budged, he gave them a confused glance. They both just looked at each other and smiled. 

“Go on now son, your present is waiting for you upstairs in one of the spare rooms.” They urged him on and he left the living room with a very confused look on his face.

 

He found it strange that none of the butlers or maids followed him as he made his way towards the upper floor. It was eerily quiet and Namjoon did not like it very much. He made a left and proceeded down the hall to the room at the far back. He hesitantly put his hand on the door knob. _What the hell was waiting for him behind this door?_

 

Pushing the door open, he saw that the room was completely dark. The curtains were drawn and he could barely make out a shape on the bed. He blindly searched for the light switch and nearly killed himself tripping on the carpet. As soon as the light went on he was frozen in place. Right there lying on the white silk covers was a boy…well more like a man, in nothing but a pair of boxers. Namjoon’s breath caught in his throat as the most beautiful pair of eyes found his. The man had two black kitten ears sticking out of his head and a long, slick black tail swaying behind him. He was a hybrid…why was there a hybrid sitting in front of him?! The man rubbed his eyes looking adorable as hell and then bore his eyes towards the human. He was about to say something when Namjoon quickly closed the door. He wasn’t sure what to feel but the most prominent emotion was anger. He stormed downstairs fuming and slammed the door to the living room open.

“What the hell?! What kind of joke is this” He yelled looking at the people that gave him life. They didn’t seem very fazed by his outburst and just calmly smiled.

“We got you a pet Namjoon, we thought he would be a nice companion to have around the house.” His father explained calmly like it was the most normal thing in the world to have a naked cat hybrid locked inside your bedroom.

“No, no you got me a _human_ which I’m pretty sure is illegal! Dad what were you thinking with this?!” Namjoon sounded defeated, to think his parents would bring a poor defenseless hybrid here and for what? So they could give him to their son like he was some sort of toy?

“He is yours to keep Namjoon, this is not illegal, he was purchased with all of his papers and is even chipped as well. He is your responsibility now, I’m sure you can take great care of him.” His mother was trying to calm down her son but wasn’t doing a very good job with it.

“What do you mean “take care of him” he’s not a plant, I can’t just bring him home and water him once a week! He is a living, breathing human being! I don’t even have time to take care of a goldfish, let alone a human.” Namjoon was desperate now, his parents obviously did not think this thing through.

“Oh, come on he isn’t that demanding, all you have to do is give him food and water and a place to sleep. “  

“And what if I don’t want him huh? What’s gonna happen to him then?” Namjoon really didn’t like talking about the hybrid in such a way but his parents were testing the last of his patience.

“Well he most certainly won’t stay here, you know I’m allergic and the company we got him from won’t take him back…so I guess he’ll have to find his own way around…” His mother said hesitantly.

“You mean you would just kick his out on the street, have you no heart? “ Namjoon was shocked his mother would even say that, and she was supposed to be the nice one!

“Well when you put it like that it sounds horrible.” The only female in the room said with an upset expression.

“It is horrible! So, the only options here are, either I take him or he’ll be homeless?” Namjoon crossed his arms and glared at the both of them.

“You wouldn’t want that, now would you? Take the boy Namjoon, you’ll thank us one of these days.”

“I doubt that! But I actually have some human decency so I won’t let your mindless spending ruin someone’s life!” He was done talking, so he made his way upstairs, two steps at a time. He was fuming when he opened the door so hard it slammed in to the opposing wall. The hybrid flinched, his eyes wide and his ears lain flat on his head.

“Pack your shit, we’re leaving.” Namjoon’s voice was cold which made the hybrid flinch. He quickly jumped off the bed and shyly made his way towards the door. He didn’t pick up anything on the way and Namjoon’s angry expression was changed with a confused one.

“Where are your clothes?” Namjoon didn’t know where to look, the hybrid had a very nice body and the boxers he had on left nothing to the imagination. He was slightly shorter than him but his lean arms and legs made him look really tall.  The hybrid lowered his head and caved in to himself, making him look small and vulnerable.

“ I-I dddon’t have any”  His voice sounded so sweet and delicate even when it was shaking like that. Namjoon relaxed his shoulders, realizing he was probably scaring him and showed him something that reminded of a smile. He took of his suit jacket and handed it to the man. The hybrid lifted his head a little and hesitantly took the jacket, slowly wrapping it around his body.

“Ww-where are we going?” Namjoon started walking and the man hesitantly followed him.

“Back to my place…you are not staying here another minute.” They passed by the living room, not even glancing at his parents rudely slamming the front door behind him. He glanced back every few seconds to check if the hybrid was still following him and he actually was. He was very fidgety and every little sound made him flinch. Namjoon wondered what have they done to him to make him so shy and scared. He opened the door to his car and sat down turning on the engine. He looked out the window and saw the hybrid standing there not really sure what to do. He rolled his eyes and gestured him to come inside.

 

Once he was safely inside and buckled up they took off towards the center of Seoul. A few minutes in to the silent drive he turned towards the hybrid that was leaning against the door, trying to stay as far away as possible. He was slightly shivering and Namjoon frowned.

“Hey are you cold?” he asked reaching towards the heater settings. Of course, he is cold it’s early autumn and he is sitting in a cold car basically naked. The brown-haired man turned his head to stare at the human and shyly nod. Once the warm air flew over the car the hybrid smiled and sank in to the jacked he has now deemed his own. The smile made Namjoon’s heart melt it was so soft, so innocent.

“Thank you Master.” Namjoon slammed on the breaks that made the car come to a screeching halt. It made the hybrid scream and curl in to a ball in the seat. Thank god, they were on an empty street otherwise they might have caused a car accident.

“What did you just call me?” Namjoon’s voice was dark as he gripped the steering wheel trying to control his shaking. He turned his hard gaze towards the gorgeous man that was literally shaking now.

“I-I’m sorry, is that not what you wished to be called?” the hybrid said slowly.

“Of course not! It makes it sound so…. weird, it’s like I own you or something.”

“But you do…”

“No! No I don’t ok?... Look my parents are the ones that bought you. I’m just…the one stuck taking care of you.” Namjoon started the car again and slowly trying to concentrate on the road.

“…Then what should I call you?”

Namjoon thought for a moment. “How old are you?”

“I’m 28.”

“Then just Namjoon is fine since you are older than me.”

“N-Namjoon?” the hybrid stuttered, getting a taste of the word.

“Yes, Namjoon, that’s my name so that’s what you’ll call me. And you are?” You know how you would normally ask for a person’s name **before** you take them home? Well apparently, Namjoon just doesn’t roll like that.

The cat hybrid was silent for a moment, looking deep in thought “I don’t have a name, you’re supposed to give me one.”

“Bullshit! I am not naming you! Just tell me the name you were born with.” Namjoon didn’t really know much about the hybrid “culture” but he was dam well sure he wasn’t naming an adult human being.

“K-Kim Seokjin…they used to call me Jin but that was such a long time ago.”

“Jin it is then…heh it suits you”

Jin blushed and looked away. He mumbled a barely there ‘thanks’. Namjoon didn’t know why said what he did, but he didn’t regret it all that much after seeing the rosy color dust the hybrids cheeks. The silence was thick so Namjoon turned on the radio. One of Jungkook’s songs started playing and the younger felt a sense of pride bubble up, grinning at himself.

“Do you like this kind of music?” Jin asked fidgeting with his fingers. His ears were pressed flat on his head, looking down at his feet.

“Yea I do. I mean I prefer rap but this is the kind of music I produce every day so it’s kinda grown on me.” Namjoon chuckled, making a turn on the road, realizing they were close to home.

“Is that what you do? Mr. Kim told me you were in the music industry but he didn’t tell me what exactly you did.”  
Namjoon looked skeptically at the older hybrid. “My father actually talked to you?”  
“Kind of… He brought me up to the room and said I need to stay quiet and wait for his son-you; to pick me up and that your name was Namjoon and that you were coming over there after work.”

 

The car stopped and Namjoon turned off the engine. “I’m surprised he didn’t just lock you in the room without a word. My father is not a very compassionate person,” He got out of the car and Jin cautiously followed towards the giant building.

“He seemed pretty nice to me…” Jin still tip-toed behind the taller, trying to seem as little as possible.

“Well then you are a terrible judge of character.”  
Jin’s ears pressed against his head again as they rode the elevator to the top floor. Namjoon fished out his keys and opened the front door. He routinely entered and kicked off his shoes, reaching for his jacket only to realized it was still snuggly wrapped around the scared looking hybrid standing at his doorframe, not moving an inch.

“Come on in, I’ll show you around, you’ll need to know the ins and outs of this place if you’re going to live here.”

Jin flushed red, his eyes wide as he slowly nodded and slowly came in to the warm condo.  It just now dawned on him that besides his suit jacket and underwear, Jim didn’t really have anything else covering his smooth looking skin. Not even shoes. Namjoon groaned at his own stupidity. Even if the walk from the car to here wasn’t all that long it was still cold outside so Jin’s perky little toes must be freezing.

“You know what? Let’s save the tour for later. Right now, I think you could use a hot shower.” Namjoon pointed towards a room at the end of the hall.

“C-can I?” Jin said shyly with a little sparkle in his eyes. The younger looked a bit dumbfounded…why did he feel the need to ask after he has already given him permission?

“Of course! I’ll get you something to wear. The towels are under the sink. “ Jin happily skipped to the bathroom, but not before he placed Namjoon’s neatly folded jacket in to his arms and mumbled a small thank you. Namjoon spun around looking at the hybrids back. His ears perked up and his slick black tail swaying from left to right.  
_He has a really nice butt…wait what?_  
Namjoon’s trail of thought was cut short by the soft click of the lock. He sighed, relaxing his shoulders and hanging the jacket in his closet.  


 

What did he get himself in to?


	2. Chapter 2

Namjoon was sitting on the couch, scrolling through the channels with a stack of clothes sitting next to him. Even though Jin was a bit shorter, his shoulders were huge, so the younger picked out a loose plain T-shirt and some sweatpants. He didn’t really know how he’s gonna deal with the tail part, but they’ll cross that bridge when they get there. There was the sound of the water turning of and then, a few seconds later a small voice was heard.  
“N-Namjoon?” Two ears were seen peaking from behind the doorframe. The taller stood up and brought the clothes to the bathroom. Jin was standing there, his tail wrapped around him and his skin slightly pink from the hot shower. He was wearing nothing but a towel around his skinny waist. He was so skinny…  
He tried not to blush as he averted his gaze and handed him the clothes. The door softly closed after a small ‘thank you’ and Namjoon to make his way to the kitchen. He pulled out some ice cream from the freezer. He stormed out of his parents place before he got anything sweet to eat so this will have to do. He hesitated for a second before he took out two bowls.  
Jin likes ice cream, right? Everyone likes ice cream.  
He saw Jin standing in the living room, looking around restlessly. His hair was a bit damp and the sweatpants were hanging loosely around his waist, showing his prominent hip bone. His tail was twitching looking like it was searching for something.  
“Kitchen!” Namjoon yelled and Jin jumped at the noise. His wide eyes landed on the younger and he slowly made his way to the bar, sitting on one of the stools.  
“Want some ice cream? I got chocolate and vanilla; which one you like?”  
“I don’t know?” Jin looked uncertain as he eyed the tubs of ice cream.  
“What do you mean you don’t know? Which one do you like better?”   
“I mean, I’ve never had ice cream before…I don’t know which one I like”  
“You’ve never had ice cream before?!” Namjoon yelled making Jin flinch back a bit.  
“Yes?... Didn’t I just say that? They wouldn’t allow us to eat sweets, so we wouldn’t get fat… no one would take us if we weren’t in tip-top condition.”  
Namjoon suddenly felt really bad for the hybrid as he grabbed a big spoon and give him a scoop of both the flavors and slid it towards him.  
“Here try it, I’m sure you’ll like it.” Jin hesitantly took the spoon and ate in silence. Namjoon stared at him for any kind of reaction but he wasn’t getting anything. Jin finished first and pushed the bowl away from him staring at it. Jin looked up at Namjoon and smiled brightly. He wasn’t sure if the smile was because he liked it or because he was trying to be nice. After they both finished he put the dishes in the sink and lead Jin away for a tour of the place.

\-------------------------------------------  
They were standing at the last room of the house.  
“And this is where you’ll be sleeping” Namjoon opened the door and lead him in to the room. It wasn’t anything special, just a bed, a desk with a chair, a wardrobe and a window. At least the light-yellow walls made the room look a lot more…homey? Jin carefully looked around the room.  
“Are you really sure it’s ok for me to stay here Namjoon I mean I’m sure the company would understand if you send me back, you really don’t have to do this for me.”  
“The company is NOT going to take you back, that is the only reason I’m doing this, I don’t want someone sleeping in the street because of me.”  
“ So you’re just pitying me?” Jin’s kitty ears pressed flat against his head.   
“I wish I could say no, but that would be a lie, I do pity you. You didn’t choose for any of this to happen. It’s not fair for someone to treat you like you’re an item that can be sold around.”   
“That is what I was born for Namjoon, it’s just the way it is, you might find my life despicable, but this is all normal for me.”  
“I don’t find your life despicable Seokjin…I find what they did to it to be despicable.” Namjoon slowly raised his hand and petted the hybrids head, his hair was so fluffy. Jin closed his eyes at the gesture and slightly purred. Namjoon didn’t know he could do that but the sound was so calming.  
“Come on, let’s get some sleep, we can talk more in the morning.” Namjoon smiled and lightly nudged Jin in to the room. 

He took a quick shower himself and brushed his teeth. He should probably go shopping tomorrow with Jin; just for the essential stuff, some clothes a tooth brush, stuff like that. He put on some boxers and headed towards his room. He thought about checking on Jin, just to make sure he’s comfortable but he decided against it, just on the off chance that he was already sleeping. He crawled in to the bed and turned on the radio for some light quiet music. It felt weird having another living being in the apartment.

\----------------------------------------------

Namjoon woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of thunder crashing outside his window. Looks like it’s quite a storm out there. He tried to fall back asleep but the loud crashing of raindrops was keeping him awake and kinda giving him the urge to pee. There was a loud sound of thunder outside again and Namjoon heard tiny whimpers from outside the door. He stood up, cursing at the cold floor and made his way to the living room. The whole apartment was dark, not even a speck of light anywhere. He could lightly see an outline of a lump on the couch. He slowly made his way towards it, trying not to step on anything that could potentially trip and kill him. Another lightning strike lit up the night sky and a few seconds later the crashing sound boomed again. The lump on the couch started shaking and a small whimper filled the room.  
“Jin?” Namjoon squinted his eyes trying to take a look at the hybrid. He finally turned on the lamp next to the couch and saw Jin with his legs tucked up his chest, his tail and arms wrapped tightly around him. His eyes were moist as he looked up at Namjoon.   
“Jin? Are you scared by the thunder?” Namjoon found his hand sliding through Jin’s disarranged hair trying to comfort him.  
“Nn-no I’m not scared!” He untangled himself and sat up making room for Namjoon to sit next to him. The younger gladly did, still stroking his hair and ears.   
“I won’t laugh at you Jin, I completely understand if the loud noises make you nervous, it even bothers me; I can’t imagine how it must be for you.” Namjoon felt Jin slump in on himself very quietly starting to purr.   
“Why are you out here anyway? Is something wrong with the room?” The younger looked skeptically at the hybrid.   
“No! No nothing is wrong whit the room, it’s just… I’m not used to sleeping alone, back at the company we all used to snuggle together. “  
“Well you’re out here all alone as well…” Namjoon was confused.  
“I know but at least this place smells like you…” The last words were mumbled so quietly Namjoon didn’t quite catch them.  
“Huh? What did you say? I didn’t quite catch that.” Namjoon stopped petting the older in favor of turning his body to look directly at Jin.  
“I-I I said is smells like you…please don’t think it’s weird! It’s just that…it feels like someone is here with me unlike that other room.” Namjoon wasn’t really sure how to react, he oddly didn’t think it was weird at all.   
“It’s fine, I get it…Kinda? Why didn’t you turn on the TV? It would have at least distracted you a little.”  
“I didn’t know if I was allowed to…”  
“Of course, you are Jin. You don’t have to ask permission for little stupid stuff like this.” Namjoon grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. One of those cookie late night shows was playing; you know which ones, the ones where you lose all your brain cells just by watching it? Yea one of those. Jin’s face lit up as he sat up straight, staring directly in to the screen with laser sharp focus.  
“Let me guess, you weren’t allowed to watch TV either?” Namjoon looked at Jin’s sparkling eyes as his tail swayed eagerly behind him, almost slapping the younger in the face.  
“No, we were. But there were around 20 of us in my litter and one TV…let’s just say we never could decide what to watch and when they did I didn’t find it all that interesting.” Jin didn’t even peel his eyes off the screen as he spoke, completely intrigued by the flashing colors and characters on the screen. Namjoon pushed the remote towards Jin.  
“Here you can watch whatever you’d like, I’m going back to bed…”  
“No! I-I mean…you don’t have to go… We can watch something together.”   
The younger glanced at the clock, it’s 3 am. There is no point in going back to bed now, he’ll barley fall asleep when he’ll have to get up again. Staying out here doesn’t sound so bad. Another thunder crash sounded outside, making Jin jump. He leaned in towards Namjoon and the younger froze. He didn’t really know how to calm the hybrid down. The petting from before seemed to work a little so he tried that again. Jin sighed and nuzzled further in to the taller’s side. One of his ears was flicking directly on his cheek, tickling him. Jin closed his eyes and purred. He really seemed to like that; good to know for future reference. Namjoon wasn’t completely comfortable with a complete stranger snuggling against him, but he knew that Jin needed this right now. 

The taller saw Jin’s eyes closing while he struggled to stay awake. Namjoon’s eyes were getting blurry too, the sound from the TV lulling him to sleep.   
“Namjoon?” Jin gently whispered against the others chest.  
“Hum?” He was barely awake now, but the last parts of his conscious mind wanted to hear what Jin had to say.   
“I forgot to tell you before…I reeeeealy liked the ice cream.”


	3. Chapter 3

Namjoon woke up with a grunt, his neck feeling extremely uncomfortable. He remembered talking to Jin, but how he ended up spooning him on the couch, asleep is beyond him. He quickly pulled back, doing his best not to wake up the other. The TV was still was still turned on, now playing a morning talk show. He turned it off and proceeded to paddle to the kitchen in search of a caffeinated drink. He started boiling the water and later sat down on one of the stools with his face buried in his hands. He was exhausted and you could clearly see that. He mixed the coffee and poured it a mug. He slowly sipped the hot liquid, burning his tongue on some places. He heard quiet footsteps and looked at a very sleepy looking Jin. He was rubbing his puffy eyes with his fist and Namjoon felt something stir inside him at the sight. Jin smiled and gave a small wave, blushing slightly. He looked absolutely adorable.

“Would you like some coffee Jin?” Namjoon’s voice was just a pitch higher making him cringe, hoping the older didn’t notice.

“No, thank you. I don’t drink coffee it tastes too bitter.” Jin made a face, scrunching up his nose and mouth showing his distaste and Namjoon chuckled a little.

“Well, I don’t have much here, I usually eat and drink out… I think I might have some tea if you’d like that?”

“Sure…I’d love that.” Jin smiled, his tail swaying happily. Namjoon liked this site of the hybrid much better than the gloomy and scared one he saw yesterday. He boiled some more water and put the tea bag in to a mug.

“We’re gonna do some shopping later so we’ll eat out for breakfast. Have any preferences? “

Jin softly hummed as he took the mug in his hands. “Not really, but... don’t you have work or something?” He didn’t want to cause any more trouble for the younger then he already has.

“Umm, I have some paperwork I need to sign but we can swing by the office after we’re done at the mall.” Namjoon smiled sensing the worry Jin was sending off in waves and trying to calm it.

“Won’t I be a bother? You really don’t have to buy me anything… I don’t want you to miss out on your work.” Jin looked down at his cup and swirled the hot liquid around a bit. Namjoon chuckled at the adorable scene and roughly tousled Jin’s hair. It made Jin blush even more if that was possible.

“It’s fine, it’s Saturday anyway so it’s not like it’s my actual work day. Plus, since I am my own boss, I can take some time off. And besides Jimin is always nagging me about being the only one in the office with half a brain.” Namjoon snickered.

“Who’s Jimin?” They hybrid tilted his head, looking curious.

“Oh, we’ve been friends since we were little. I gave him a job after I opened up my studio as my assistant. He kinda keeps me alive. I’m sure you’ll like him.” Namjoon gave him an encouraging smile.

Jin hesitantly nodded and drank the now cooling tea. “Isn’t it awkward though? Being your friends boss?”

“Not really. I don’t see myself as his boss and he most certainly doesn’t either. If you saw us work, you would think he was the boss.” The younger looked embarrassed but smiled non-the less.

 

The rest of the morning was spent like this, going back and forth, making idle chit-chat, all of yesterday’s tension gone.

\----------------------------------------

They were in the car again, Jin wrapped in a scarlet scarf (Namjoon’s) and a warm puffy jacket (also Namjoon’s). Luckily, they had the same size feet so Jin could borrow a pair of black snickers. Jin looked content, being wrapped in Namjoon’s scent, so much so he was even swaying and humming along to the melody of a song on the radio. Namjoon felt a sense of pride swelling inside of him, he was the one that made Jin happy like this. Maybe he really could do this?

 

He pulled up in the parking lot. He hated shopping so he just wanted to get in and get out. Jin followed after him like a shadow, looking around. He was getting stares from everyone they passed by; be it children, mothers, teenagers or old ladies that were left over after their early morning gossip sessions. Hybrids were pretty uncommon but not nearly enough to warn this much attention. Namjoon pulled on Jin’s arm (maybe just a bit too hard) and lead him in to the first shop.

 

They bought some underwear and socks first. The clerk gave them funny looks but ultimately said nothing. They made it through a few shops like that until both of their arms were covered in bags. The younger saw that Jin was starting to drag his feet and decided that it was time for a break. He found out that the older reeealy liked the color pink. Namjoon wouldn’t be caught dead in pink (except for that weird phase when he dyed his hair like that) but the older definitely made it work.

 

They were sitting on a bench, sipping some smoothies they bought at the food court. Jin’s tail was loosely wrapped around Namjoon’s waist, making him feel more secure. A very loud and obnoxious old man swayed towards them.  He was clearly drunk and was barely standing. Mother’s hid their children behind their backs and Jin shrunk towards Namjoon, trying to seen as little as possible. Namjoon glared towards the drunky, trying to scare him off. He stopped right before the bench giving them a cocky smirk. Jin was literally shaking now, clearly not used to dealing with situations like this.

“Such a pretty kitty …How much you want for like an hour?” The man’s words were heavily slurred, you could barely understand anything. Namjoon cocked his head and put his arm protectively around Jin.

“Go away, he’s not for sale.” Namjoon spoke horrifyingly calm. He did not plan to make a scene in the middle of a crowded mall.

“Oh? You drive a hard bargain sir *hic* but I can a-*hic* assure you he’ll have the time of his life” The man’s hand reached out to stroke the hybrid’s head but Namjoon slapped it way. He abruptly stood up, glaring daggers now.

“Get out of my face or I’ll call the cops… Jin is not a toy!” Namjoon is fully aware that most people sought out hybrids for sex; going as far as opening brothels filled with them. It made him sick just thinking about it.

“I’ll pay you 1,200,000 won how about that? If you let me *hic* stick it in is pretty little hole I’ll give you even more.” The man swayed and balanced himself on Namjoon’s shoulder with his hand. The other saw red and shoved the drunk bastard on the floor. He heard a few gasps from around him but didn’t bother to look as he stood above the pervert. “You touch him again and I swear that will be the last thing you do.” His voice was low and dark enough to make anyone shiver. The old man crawled away with a ‘deer caught in headlights’ look. Namjoon turned to Jin and his expression softened. He was sitting on the bench, his tail swinging nervously while his ears were pressed flat and his eyes filled with tears. He cooed at the man that currently looked more like a kitten.

“Jin? Jin it’s ok now, he’s gone.” Namjoon took the hybrids hand in his and took him away. See this is why he hated the mall.


	4. Chapter 4

They quickly loaded up the car and took off.

“Jin, I’m sorry you had to go through that…” Namjoon was trying to sound reassuring while focusing on the short ride.

“S’ok I know what most people have us for.” His voice was thick like he was on the verge of crying. Namjoon took his right hand and brought it to Jin’s thigh. The hybrid slightly flinched but soon relaxed as the younger drew small circles on it before putting his hand back on the steering wheel.

 

They neared the parking lot of Namjoon’s office when Jin spoke up again.

“Is that what you want, Namjoon?”

“Want what?”

“To have sex with me.”

Namjoon just parked the car and stared at Jin.

“What?! No! What made you think that?”

“Am I not attractive enough for you?” Jin looked shockingly offended.

“Damn it Jin, no! You’re very attractive.” Namjoon tried to repair the damage he apparently caused.

“Then why?”

“Because I don’t feel that way about you.” Namjoon tried to explain.

“Feel what? It’s just sex. You don’t have to feel anything towards me.”

The younger man frowned and lowered his head. The knuckles of his hands were turning white from gripping the wheel too hard. His voice was dark when he addressed the older.

“Jin, I won’t have sex with you. It’s not because I don’t like you, I do, I just don’t want you to feel like I’m keeping you around because I want something from you.” He spoke slowly, like to a child.

“S-so you won’t sell me around either?” Jin was looking at his “owner” through his lashes. Namjoon melted at the sight and brought his hand to Jin’s head, stroking him gently.

“No, never. I would never do that Jin.” Jin closed his eyes and purred.

“Namjoon smiled (he found himself doing that a lot lately.) “You really like that, don’t you?” He scratched behind his ears and the purring got louder.

“Only when you do it. Your hands are really big… it’s nice.”

Namjoon gave one final scratch and then left the car. The pair marched through the double doors and Namjoon smiled at the lady at the reception desk. She returned the smile but then she saw Jin, her eyes widened. The younger of the two paid no mind to his employee as he lead Jin to the elevator. As soon as the doors opened he was faced with Jimin that had and annoyed look in his eyes.

“About time you got here, I thought I was gonna have to waste my entire Saturday, waiting for you.” He crossed his arms and pouted.

“Sorry we kinda got caught up in something. “

The shorter male cocked a brow. “We?”

Namjoon hadn’t realized that he was standing right in front of the hybrid that was shyly leaning against the wall. Jimin’s eyes got wide as he stared at Jin’s ears and slowly swaying tail. “You bought a hybrid?!” Jimin squeaked, making Jin flinch.

“I didn’t. My parents did.” He lightly pushed Jin forward as he shyly looked at the ground. It looked like the taller, older male was scared of the 173-cm tall, fluff ball in a fuzzy sweater…it was kinda funny.

“This is Jin, Jin this is one of my best friends Jimin.” Namjoon put his hands on the hybrids shoulders and slowly spoke. Jin gave a small smile and a little wave. “You think you can keep him company while I work?”

Jimin dumbly nodded, still staring at the hybrid like he had two heads. Namjoon smiled and headed to his office, leaving the two of them in an awkward silence

 

“You, you can sit down on the couch right there if you want.” Jimin wasn’t really sure what to do with the hybrid.

Jin moved carefully and sat down, staring at the shorter man. Jimin leaned against his desk and studied the taller. He was definitely handsome and the cat ears only add to his boyish charms.

“S-so how long have you known Namjoon for?” Jin stuttered, trying to break the silence.

“Oh…since we were little. He’s like an older brother to me.” Jimin messed with the sleeves of his sweater.

“Older? He’s older than you?”

 “Yea, he’s a year older than me.”

“ C-could you tell me more about him? I don’t really know all that much.”

 “Oh boy do I have some stories about our little Namjoonie for you.” Jimin showed an evil smirk and started talking

 

\------------------------------

 

When Namjoon stepped out of the office he was Jin and Jimin sitting next to each other, talking animatedly. They were laughing and Jin’s tail was swinging happily. The man smiled at the sight and decided to make his presence known. Jimin’s eyes shone with mischief as he smirked at the older.

“Hyung, we were just talking about you.” Jimin piped up smiling his famous closed-eye smile.

“Nothing bad I hope.” Namjoon chuckled as he joined the two.

“No, not bad...just stupid.”

Jin looks up at Namjoon and laughs.

“Namjoon you were so adorable when you were little” the hybrid giggles, his tail swaying happily.

“You showed him my photos?!”

Jimin shrugs his shoulders” I needed a visual aid.”

Namjoon gave him a death glare while Jimin just laughed.

“Come on Jin. Let’s get some lunch.” Namjoon dragged Jin towards the elevator while he waved happily at Jimin.

“Hey! What about me?” Jimin protested trying to look grouchy but failing.

“You lost that privilege when you tried to embarrass me in front of Jin.” 

“I didn’t embarrass you, you’re doing a great job of that on your own.”

Namjoon was closed to flipping his shit but just smiled, deciding to take out his anger on his palms instead. “Goodbye Jimin, see you Monday.”

“Bye Jin, bring him over some time Namjoon, he’s fun to be around.” Jimin smirked. ~~(little demon)~~

“Sure, if he wants to that is.”

Jin quickly nodded. “Looks like you made a friend Jin.” Namjoon smirked.

 

\---------------------------------

 

The rest of the day went by without a hitch. They ate lunch, hung out and just spent the whole day together, all while Namjoon tried to find out what exactly Jimin had told Jin. They got home and put Jin’s new clothes in the closet then went to the living room watching some stupid television show. Jin cuddled in to Namjoons side like it was the most natural thing to do. He rubbed his face on the younger’s shoulder and the latter flinched.

“What are you doing?” Namjoon asked slowly looking at the hybrid.

“Scent marking you…. Sorry is this creeping you out, should I not do that?...yea I won’t do that you’re right it’s weird.” Jin tried to move away but Namjoon quickly pulled him back.

“Jin it’s fine, I don’t mind it, I’m still getting used to this whole…hybrid thing so please don’t feel embarrassed about something you’re used to doing.” Namjoon smiled and patted Jin’s head affectionately. He has never gotten so close to a human being in such a short amount of time before, but he guesses that has something to with the fact that Jin wasn’t entirely human.

Jin hesitantly brought his face back to Namjoon’s shoulder and started rubbing against it again. He really was just like a cat. Namjoon’s as well as Jin’s eyes started closing as they drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been about 3 weeks since Namjoon brought Jin home. He hadn’t spoken to his parents at all in that time, even though his mother had tried to call him, he didn’t budge, still upset about the treatment they showed to Jin. They have settled in to a daily routine by now.

First Namjoon wakes up and makes coffee for himself and tea for Jin. Usually Jin is awakened by the noise the younger is making so he takes a quick shower then joins Namjoon in the kitchen. Surprisingly Jin is a very good cook so he’s the one that usually makes breakfast, nothing too big, just something light and energizing to get them through the day. Then Namjoon takes off for work leaving Jin to do as he pleases, which mostly consists of lounging around the condo and sometimes doing some cleaning. He got easily bored as you can only watch so many reruns of dramas before it’s not entertaining anymore. Once it was time for Namjoon to get home they either ate out or Jin cooked something. The younger one shared every little detail of the day as it seemed to excite the older.

Namjoon seemed to have gotten quite used to having Jin around and it was nice to come home to someone who was genially happy to see you. He also noticed that Jin has gotten quite comfortable around the condo. Gone was the shy little kitten hybrid who was now replaced with a sassy, pink wearing, handsome man that was full of life. He craved more and more of Namjoon’s attention every time he saw him, no longer shyly asking for cuddles and pets but passively demanding them.

Even though it was winter the hybrid took a liking to wear nothing but boxers and one of the youngers shirts around the house. Namjoon just didn’t have the heart to stop him. Today it was hot pink boxers and Namjoon’s old university sweater.  Jin’s tail was happily swaying as he scrambled some eggs for another delicious breakfast. The younger was reading the newspaper when his phone rang. He glanced at the screen and picked up.

“Hoseok? It’s six in the morning is everything alright?” Namjoon skipped the ‘hellos’ and ‘how are you doings ‘. If his hyung called him out of the blue like this it must be important.

“Um… Hey Namjoon, c-can I ask for your help with something?” He’s voice was muddled by his surroundings but you could still catch the worry in his voice.

“Of course, hyung, are you ok? Did something happen to Yoongi?” Namjoon’s mind was going to all the dark places he could think of. He heard Hoseok take a deep breath before speaking up again.

“I’m fine, Yoongi’s fine too, it’s not that…could you come over? We really have no idea what to do in this situation.” He could hear Yoongi yelling something in the background and then the sound of something dropping to the floor. “Hoseok! Don’t just stand there, help me!”

“I gotta go! Please, please, please come help!” The phone call disconnected and Namjoon stared at the black screen for a few seconds.

“Everything ok?” Jin popped his head on Namjoon’s shoulder. Namjoon tilted his head a little almost slamming his lips in to Jin’s squishy cheeks.

“Um, a friend of mine needs me to help him with something.” Namjoon whispered and brought his coffee mug to his lips. Jin’s tail started flicking.

“Is it Jimin? Can I come with?” He leaned closer to Namjoon’s face completely oblivious to his personal space.

“Um…no it’s Yoongi and Hoseok, you don’t know them…” It was too early for all the cheerfulness Jin was radiating off of him. He stood up and put the mug in the sink and walked off to his room to grab his coat. He could hear the hybrid’s feet pitter-pattering behind him, slowly following his every move.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to come…I think something bad is going on, I’d rather see you stay here, I’ll be back soon ok?” Namjoon’s voice was soft and comforting. Jin wasn’t particularly happy but he understood and quietly sat down on the couch. The younger was very surprised that the hybrid let the matter drop so easily but he still quickly slipped out of the apartment before he could change his mind.

 

**Namjoon**

Quickly walking to his car, he tried not to feel too guilty for ditching Jin to hang out with his friends. Yoongi’s and Hoseok’s apartment was just a few blocks away so he got there relatively quickly.

He has known the couple since they were all kids but they really became friends around high school when the two started dating.

He rang the doorbell and stared at the old beaten down door. He’s told Yoongi many times to get it replaced since there was really no issue with money or anything but the older argued that it gave the place character and didn’t really wanna change the ‘vibe’ of it…that or he was just lazy. He heard something like a dog barking. _That’s weird…they don’t have a dog._

The door opened to a disarrayed Hoseok who looked like he just got dragged through hell and back. He gave a small tired smile. Before he could say anything, he was flagged down by a flash of brown. When Namjoon’s eyes finally comprehended what was going on Hoseok was laying on the ground with a man dressed in a fluffy sweater and cargo shorts sitting on top of him. What really shocked him though was that the man was not Yoongi. He also had some _ehem…._ Extra features. _Dog ears and a tail to be exact._

“Tae, Tae, Taehyung! Get off me!” Hoseok pushed him away and stood up while the dog hybrid (Taehyung) sat on the floor with his tail wagging extensively. Hoseok sighed and patted his head. He looked at Namjoon and motioned to the hybrid on the floor.

“That’s why I called you. This is Taehyung, we found him 3 days ago downtown behind a Chinese restaurant. He’s…. been a handful to say the least.” Taehyung stood up with with big bright eyes and made his way towards Namjoon. He brought his head towards the older’s chest and have a hesitant sniff. Namjoon wasn’t really sure how to react.

“You smell like cat; do you have a cat?” Taehyung looked right in to Namjoon’s eyes and smiled a boxy smile.

“Uh…yea I have a cat hybrid living with me yes.” Namjoon took a step back and glanced at Hoseok who gave him a guilty look and two thumbs up.

Taehyung released a happy sigh and pulled the taller male in to the apartment pushing him on to the couch. Namjoon was very conflicted about being manhandled by the slightly shorter hybrid but he just went along with it. Hoseok tried to say something but got interrupted by Taehyung.

“Can I meet them? I’ve never met a cat hybrid before. I like cats! But they’re scared of me…” Taehyung kept rambling while Hoseok was saying silent sorrys to Namjoon.

“Ok Taehyung could you let me and Namjoon talk for a little? Go watch some TV ok?” Hoseok sounded like a mother talking to a small child but it seemed to work as Taehyung got up and skipped off to the living room.

“That was um…interesting? Hyung might um…might telling me what the heck is going on?”

Hoseok looked a bit nervous and shifted in the armchair he was sitting in. “Um like I said I found him and I just didn’t know what to do… he was all alone and dirty and, and hungry and… I just couldn’t leave him there! I mean look at him! How could anyone throw away such a bubbly person?” Now Hoseok was the one rambling and Namjoon started laughing.

“Hyung it’s fine, I understand it was the same with Jin, I couldn’t just let him end up in the street. But…is Yoongi ok with it?”

Hoseok took a deep breath and started playing with his fingers. “Well not exactly… he’s not very trilled about having Taehyung there and he kinda…stormed out earlier this morning…but he’s fine! We’re…. we’re fine and he’ll just have to deal with this because Taehyung is here to stay.” He sounded robotic but at the same time devastated. Namjoon placed his hand on his back and started rubbing comforting circles.

“Hyung don’t worry ok? You know Yoongi, he’s grumpy beyond compare. Just gave him some time to adjust, hell give Taehyung some time. Everything is so new and exciting for him, of course he’s jumping all over the place. If you really want to keep him I’ll help in any way possible, I’ll even bring Jin over if he wants to come I guess…just don’t give up...on either of them. Taehyung looks like he likes it here and likes you as well.” Just when Namjoon was done sharing his words of wisdom the front door opened up and a tired Yoongi came in with a plastic bag hanging from his wrist. In a flash, he was in the arms of a hyperactive dog hybrid whimpering and nudging against his hair.

“Hyuuuung! Where did you go? Why did you leave, you made Hobi-hyung sad.” Taehyung was whining and Yoongi looked taken aback. He looked at Hoseok who was staring at him with tearful eyes and a small smile. He brought his hand to Taehyung’s head and awkwardly petted it.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make Hobi cry.” He looked over to his lover and nodded “ You do know that right Hoseok?”

Hoseok nodded and stood up rubbing his eyes of the unshed tears. Yoongi let Taehyung go and gave walked over to Hoseok giving him a brief hug. He planted a kiss on his cheek and uttered a soft sorry.

Namjoon felt awkward standing there, watching them make up. “Um…I’m just gonna go? You guys seem to have everything under control.” He picked up his coat from the end of the couch and got up.

“No, no, no stay Namjoon, we can have breakfast together.” Hoseok insisted and pushed him back down on to the couch. _What’s up with all the manhandling in this house?_

“I really should be going, I mean I promised Jin I would be back soon.” The taller tried to protest but he knew that once Hoseok made up his mind there’s no going back. He hesitantly nodded and was lead to the kitchen by a smiling Taehyung.

\------------------------------------------------

They were all sitting at the table laughing at either something Taehyung did or said.

Suddenly Yoongi turned to Namjoon. “How’s Jin by the way, haven’t had the pleasure of meeting him yet.”

Namjoon took a gulp of water and smiled. “He’s good, he’s really settling in…a little too much so. But it’s great, as much as I detest my parents for what they did without even considering me it all turned out great. I like having him around you know? Coming home to someone and not just and empty apartment.” Namjoon was slightly blushing, remembering how much Jin has made an impact on his daily life.

“So do you like him?” Yoongi’s curtly replyied.

“Well yea, of course I do I mean I wouldn’t let him live with me if I didn’t…” He was cut off by the older’s hand being raised to silence him.

“No, I mean like, like him like him. Like sexually like him.”

“Geez, straight to the point as always huh hyung?” Namjoon grew red and awkwardly starched his neck. Yoongi just shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to eat his pancake. His mouth was still full when he asked. “So? You can’t ignore my question like that do you or do you not?”

“Gosh I don’t know…I never really thought about it….”

“It’s not rocket science it’s a yes or no question.” Now Hoseok was grilling him as well.

He thought it over in his head. Did he like Jin? He is attractive and all but did he want a relationship with him? When he “got” Jin he told him that he wouldn’t have sex with him. But that was only because he didn’t know Jin and he only offered it as part of “the hybrid experience”.

“How do I know? How do I know if I like him or not?” Namjoon whispered and Yoongi and Hoseok just looked at each other.

“You should know, can you imagine being without him? Do you want him around? I mean from what you tell me you guys hug and cuddle right? Would you miss that if he left?” Hoseok said as he intertwined his fingers with Yoongi’s.

“Of course, I would! You know how nice that is when you come home from work and someone is there to take the stress away? And to actually listen to your problems and cook for you and and….oh my god I like Jin….”

“Took you long enough to realize it” Yoongi rolled his eyes and started cleaning up the plates. Hoseok smiled, genially happy for his friend. Taehyung had to ruin the moment of realization.

“Who’s Jin?!” He grabbed Namjoon’s arm and shook it violently. Hoseok laughed hysterically at the sight.

“He’s, he’s the cat hybrid I told you about before.” Taehyung’s eyes went wide.

“You’re in love with your hybrid?”

“He’s not “mine” he just lives with me…why is it weird?”

Taehyung shook his head and hugged Namjoon around the neck. Hoseok shot out of his seat and detached Taehyung.

“I’m just glad… You’re not a jerk.” Taehyung giggled a bit as he was now hugging an annoyed looking Hoseok.

“He likes hugs…so yea, lots of hugging…lots. You should probably head back home now. I’m sure Jin’s waiting for you.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and if the giant puppy wasn’t hanging from his neck he would have slapped the older man.

 

 

**Jin**

He watched Namjoon leave the apartment and heaved a big sigh. His ears flatted on his head as he slumped on the couch. He didn’t feel like watching anything so he decided to take a cat nap ~~(ha ha get it cat nap?..cuz cuz he’s a cat…ok I’m gonna stop now)~~ He curled up with one of the blankets that smelled like Namjoon and contently drifted off in to a slumber.

\------------------------------

A loud ringing sound woke him up. He groaned and tried to find the source of the noise. The home phone was making the most obnoxious noise and he wanted it to stop. He was grouchy so he basically hissed in to the receiver.

“What?!”

“Namjoon? Namjoon it’s me, please don’t hang up!” A familiar female voice spoke softly on the other side. It took him a second but he recognized her as Namjoon’s mother.

She thought he was Namjoon? He was about to correct her but then ultimately decided against it. He was curious as to what she had to say to her son.

“What is it?” He made his voice sound deep as possible which, combined with the fact that he was asleep a minute ago made it sound quite believable.

“We, well more like me called the company that we got Jin from and they’re willing to take him back, isn’t that great news? You didn’t want to have him in your house and now you don’t have to.” She sounded cheerful like she just sang a saving grace to Namjoon.

Jin was dumbfounded. Namjoon wanted to get rid of him? After all this time he still didn’t want him? He zoned out as his hands start to shake. Namjoon’s mother was trying to get his attention but he abruptly hung up the phone and slid to the floor. He didn’t want to go back. He liked it here. He liked Namjoon. Did he not like him back? Silent tears sneaked up on him. He tried to stop them by rubbing his eyes with the sleeves of the hoodie he was wearing. The warm musky smell invaded his senses that he could only describe as Namjoon and the flood gates opened.

 He screamed and cried in to the sleeves like a toddler, but he couldn’t help it; he didn’t want to leave. Namjoon was the best thing that ever happened to him and as soon as he left he would be sold off to some stuck up rich prick who unlike namjoon wouldn’t treat him like a princess but rather a sex toy with no feelings. He tried to stand up but failed, so he somehow crawled towards the couch. On the way there he hit the table standing next to it and a water filled vase fell, breaking on the wooden floor along with wetting the hybrids head. He looked pathetic but he felt even worse.

He started picking up the loose pieces of glass, not caring that the tiny shards were penetrating his skin. His eyes were still blurry with tears so the splotches of blood looked like pretty flower petals in Jin’s mind as he was reminded that this is what he deserved for not being a good pet to his master.


	6. Chapter 6

Jin heard the front door unlock and his wailing only got louder. Quick footsteps made their way over to him and two strong hands grabbed his wrist. Jin looked up, only seeing a blob but he knew full well that it was Namjoon just from his strong presence.

“Jin oh my god! What happened? Why the fuck did you pick up broken glass with your bare hands, are you stupid?!” Jin looked down at his hands that were now mostly covered in red. Namjoon quickly ran in to the kitchen and brought back paper towels. He wrapped the hybrid’s hands in them and Jin flinched as they quickly absorbed the blood and tinted crimson. He looked at the younger through his lashes, noticing the concentration and worry in his eyes. The taller of the two pulled the hybrid in to a standing position. He looked directly in to his eyes and wiped away his tears.

“Does it hurt that bad? I’m sorry Jinnie, I didn’t mean to yell at you. I was just worried.” He slowly brought his hand to stroke Jin’s wet hair. The hybrid’s eyes filled with tears again. He rammed his head in to Namjoon’s chest. He tried to clear his nose by sniffing when a strange scent hit his nostrils. He immediately pushed Namjoon away living two red hand prints on his white shirt. The younger looked taken aback as Jin looked mad, breathing heavily.

“So, you’re gonna send be back **and** replace me with a dog?! Do you hate me that much Namjoon?! Is that it? Were you even gonna tell me or were you just gonna drive me back and leave me to rot in that company?!” Jin was screaming so much that his voice was breaking and his throat was burning up. Namjoon was surprised and kinda shaken up. He’s never seen Jin like this.

“Jin what are you talking about? I’m not gonna replace you where did you get that idea?” Namjoon tried to understand what was upsetting him.

The hybrid stared at him with judgmental eyes. “Your mother called. She said she talked to the company and they’re willing to take me back since, and I quote: “you didn’t want me in the first place”?! I’m sorry, I’m sorry I was such a disappointment Namjoon I’m sure you’ll like the dog better.” His words got quieter and quieter as he sunk in to himself.

Namjoon made a few steps towards JIn and grabbed his shoulders.

“Listen to me Jin, I would never, ever send you back there. Ever.  Do you understand me? I don’t care what my mother said and you shouldn’t either. Yes, I didn’t want you at first but that was because my parents bought you without my consent and just dumped this huge responsibility on my shoulders that I didn’t think I could handle. But you’re wonderful Jin, I-I like you way more then I should. I like seeing you dance around my apartment, I like that you are willing to cook for me and listen to my problems and I like that you don’t judge me because god damn it there’s a lot to judge. I know I’m not perfect, but I don’t really think you mind that do you? Because, because it’s what makes each and every day different and special. That “dog” that you smell it’s Taehyung. Hoseok and Yoongi took him and and since I was just at their apartment it would only make sense that I smell like him. So, for fucks sake Jin don’t ever think I don’t want you or that I will replace you because they’ll have to pry you out of my dead hands if that’s the case I…”

 Before Namjoon could say anything, else there was a pair of soft plump lips pressed against his. Namjoon smiled in to the kiss and hugged Jin closer to him. His cat ears flicked and his tail happily swayed as they kissed until they ran out of oxygen. Namjoon at that moment decided that the most adorable sight was this; Jin with his pink tinted cheeks and slightly swollen and spit covered lips. He could watch it all day long and not get bored of it. He brought their noses together and nuzzled until Jin stated smiling. The hybrid blushed even more and tried to hide his face in his hands only to realize they were still covered in crimson. Namjoon took his hands in his large one and gently pressed his lips to the back of both of them.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, ok?”

\---------------------------------

“You stole my move kitten; the prince is supposed to be the one kissing the princess.” Namjoon smirked.

They were sitting on the couch, snuggled together. Jin’s hands were wrapped neatly in bandages provided to them by their next-door neighbor who just happened to be a nurse ~~(How convenient really)~~

“Yah! You just had to ruin it, didn’t you?”

“What? It’s true… I’ll spoil you rotten my pink little princess.”

“What did you just call me?” Jin raised his eyebrows in a challenging manner.

Namjoon pecked one of his cheeks with each spoken word. “My *peck* pink *peck* little *peck* princess.”


End file.
